dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Akira Tetsu
This Is Only The Beginning Of My Story General Information Name: Akira Tetsu Nick-Names: The Primordial Evil, The Guardian Angel Age: Twenty Something Weight: 207lbs Height: 6'4 Eye Color: Dark Sliver with a Purple Tint Blood Type: Kishin Date Of Birth: June 28th Appearance Akira has medium long Sliver color hair which growing somewhat wildly but for the most part he grooms it a bit. His eye are Narrow and his facial features are sharp and gives him a bit of a sinister look to his face when he's in deep thought. Behavior/Personality Akira's Changed a lot since he got back though something about him are the same like his cocky as attitude which is something that'll probably never go away, that and his sense of humor. Akira Changed inside though he no longer has a heart as humans would say, Akira's Cold completely he has and leave no room for anyone he get attached to nobody and nothing, family means nothing to him which is something he used to hold in highest regard which tells you just how much everything else means to him, Akira classifies people into to categories Hostile and Non-Hostile and that's all they are he has no friends he has no lovers the lives of those around him are meaningless and the only thing that matters to him is his own entertainment, if you fail to amuse him he simply drops you as if he never known you and if you're hostile with him he'll kill you and move on to the next source of entertainment. At least that's what it seems like to everyone around him but weather it's true or not no one really knows. Roleplay Alignment A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are not as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. 'Occupation/Class' Hobo 'Fighting Style' Base Style: 'Hand To hand Combat, Specializes in Long Ranged Combat '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Dou) Kishin Demon God Physiology Kishin Which are Demon Gods Known for their belligerent and Cannibalistic Natures. They Control Destruction and Ruin and gain strength from it both of them the more destruction the stronger they Get which makes them formidable opponents on the battlefield . Kishin are Very intelligent but rarely uses their mind to deal with things due to their nature. Kishin's usually Rely on brute force making them feral minded Fighters. Kishin have natural abilities that are passed down to their offspring almost always their stronger passive abilities and a few gained abilities, For Instance one Abilities is Devil Eyes: Kishin's With This Trait have a Wide Range of Visual Prowess ranging from the ability to see further or to slow their perception for better reaction time really the traits etc. Kishin are also known for their unbelievable healing Abilities and are able to withstand an unbelievable amount of damage making them extremely hard to kill , Able to survive almost anything sometimes even cheating death itself. For example Akira and Akuma alike could have multiple blades jammed into their bodies and operate as if there was nothing wrong they still feel the pain of it though which just goes to speak for their incredible pain threshold Akira even fighting on with two broken arms during the Last GMFA . Kishin also have insanely high Sensory abilities making it extremely hard to ambush them or Surprise Attack Them (it's like they have an internal radar.) Also thanks to their Minds hard wiring their bodies response to attacks and or danger on it's own. Kishins are also very much in touch with Their animistic Side Giving The insane tracking abilities going as far as to be able to sniff out their target's if the conditions are right. While all Kishin have The Same Aggressive Nature Some has learned to control their nature and by doing so gaining high fortitude mentally allowing them to resist some forms of mind control. Akira has gained control of his Nature making him highly resilient to Direct Mind Control it can be done if the user ability is strong enough though they'd have to fight constantly to keep control of him. Akuma's Father Kaguro is a Being Known to have devoured 1000 different lifeforms gaining their Physical and Mental strengths along with their abilities this is thanks to his Lino Doue. When he devours a beings that being is not digested but becomes a part of him so to speak. Think of have a cage full of different beings god, angel, demons etc.. The cage would represent Kaguro's body which would be filled with all of those being which are not alive of course. Now when Kaguro's Child Was Born(Akuma) he was born with all of the beings that Kaguro had devoured D.N.A Fused into one Essentially Making Akuma worthy of His Title "Monster", Akuma Gains strengths of thousands of powerful beings. Yokai, Dragons, Humans, Gods etc...(Click to see the official list--->Kaguro ) Akuma Has just about of All their Strengths but barely any of their weakness this is because some cancel out each other. For Example humans burn when set on fire but thanks to his dragon D.N.A fire no longer affects him and because Kishin pass down their traits and nature to their Offspring Akira has inherited those traits/abilities from Akuma though Akira however does not possess the Complicated D.N.A of his Father , his Blood Is That of A Kishin's though without the Other's Mixed in , Which is why Akira power is More Stable than his father's. While Akira's Abilities are more Stable and easier to control than his father's , Akira does not have the same Power reserves as Akuma does and while Akira has Gained his Father's Immunities and what not Akira has not inherited all of them and some of the one's he has inherited has limits to them and while this is true do not misunderstand Akira still has large reservoir of power he just pales in comparison to his father , it can also be argued that Akira abilities are more potent than his father's. '''Akira's Nature:POWER To Be Continued.... Nephalem Energy User can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and dark Hadou. A perfect mixture of demon energy and sacred energy, the most potent blend. Just like the other energy forms, its able to be manipulated like the other forms, nothing is truly different but the fact that this form has all the forms of sacred energy, meaning it can empower the user with the positives that are around it, and can also empower itself with the negatives due to its Demon energy. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, and sometimes invulnerability. However, the abilities and techniques cannot be replicated. Due to the fact that other users would have to have said Energy to even understand its cncept and how to use it. 'Energy Base' (Optional) Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Destruction: chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practitioner to fully utilize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equates to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, causing explosive and devastating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martially, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alternators can copy the properties of REAL things. Fortification: Fortification chi is the art of using one's chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resilient. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistant to a degree. This however does not outright stop kinetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. Training Sessions...And Unlocked Abilities 'Hegai's Training:' Akira has Trained in multiple skills and techniques under the guidance of a man by the name of Hegai and his three daughters. Masumi: Masumi is a master of Hand to Hand combat and long ranged combat, and thanks to the training with Akira has done with Masumi his combat skills has improved even more as impossible as it sounds he can fight with just about anyone and in the short time that's he's been there he actually managed to beat Masumi who Has been doing martial arts since she was three years old under Hegai guidance and due to his training with his reflexes and Sensory is at an enhanced level Akira can dodge and or evade gunshots from like Pistols , shotguns, Machine guns. Akira also has a new style of fighting which can't be described as anything but Brutal. Akira has also learned to control his Chi and is now at a Master's Level! Akira can Use his chi multiple ways he can use it to Strengthen his own Body, he can also use it to destroy things like Brick walls for an example or things of that sort just by pushing his chi into it he can also blow apart metals/steel but that's not all he's learned to do with his chi Akira can also interact with things using his chi one example of this is when Akira had lifted a 1300 pound metal statue five feet off the ground and crushed a soda can without touching it, Akira is able to shape his chi into a hand so to speak and grab and or latch onto things he can lift 600-800 pounds anything above that can be done but requires extreme focus and puts a large amount of strain on him due to the amount of Chi he has to put out. Akira's body is also much much stronger, agile, flexible, and Faster than before Akira is able to perform a multitude of free running techniques if you will like wall running, vaulting, etc.he's also discovered his ability to double jump. Akira is also flexible enough to put both his legs behind his head and do splits with ease and can bend his body in even more weird ways though nothing close to contortions. Thanks to the Gravity room Training Akira is able to move freely without any type of resistance in a room where his entire body weighs over 800 pounds not to mention wearing a weighted vest which was exactly 250 pounds because of this his overall body condition improved Akira is fast enough to run over hundred miles per hour without using his chi. He can lift and flip trucks and cars up by himself, his muscles have also harden due to his training making Akira more Durable. Akira's most noticeable feat though out of all of the training he's done with Hegai is his punching and kicking Strength, Akira's punches are beyond that hellish he can just about punch through anything even steel(of course depending on how thick it is) Akira can literally shatter a full grown tree with a punch if he wanted to and his kicks are capable of ripping through metals as well( again depending on its thickness but has been shown to be able to kick and or punch completely through a foot of thick steel in a single punch/kick) He got this crazy strength from a specific training method that Hegai used to Train Akuma when he was in the Shinto Realm and just apply the same with Akira though because of this specific method of training it doesn't apply to actually lifting. 'Lightning Manipulation:' Users can summon lightning bolts from the sky or project them from their hands, using them to pierce and/or severely burn their opponents even to the point of death. Unlike normal bolts of lightning, they could use them as concussive or even piercing forces, which could be strong enough to affect even greater beings of strength and durability. Unlike Electrical Bolt Projection, the lightning bolts are far more deadly in terms of voltage and speed, which also grants tremendous temperature and kinetic force, averaging over 50,000°C (5 times hotter than the surface of the sun) with at least 1,000,000,000 volts, moving at 1/1000th of a second. Of course, advanced users may be able to regulate the voltage discharged and speed, but the power is still enough to be lethal and cannot be compared to low-powered electrical bolts. 'Fire Manipulation:' Users can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different. Azrael The Holy Dragon Of Nore: Akira takes on humanoid aspects of a Dragon. He gains scales throughout his body. Dragons were known to have the toughest and most durable skin of any supernatural animal within the world's history which speaks to the scales durablity. The Dragon Scales will continue to grow and become more durable as Akira continues to strengthen his Dragon powers and His Body. The scales on his body has the ability to absorb Light and are constantly doing so which he can then manipulate in a number of ways including strengthen his body. Akira's scales are hard enough to prevent him from virtually taking any damage from blunt object/weapons as well as having a impossibly high resistance to being cut firearm round will either bounce off or simple not go through his scales, the scales at one point only spanned his arms though after receiving power from Azrael his scales now span all his body, Akira can both produce and control light from any part of their body, which can be used in both close and ranged combat. It is different from other Light Manipulation, as Azrael refers to White Dragon Art as "Holy" and "Pure", as if it were a "light of justice". their own form of Alteration, just like each Dragon is a master of their own element. In addition, they also have the ability to consume the element which they wield, just as long as it is not created from their own energy. Doing so rejuvenates them and enhances their abilities. Dragons are known to possess keener senses than that of normal humans such as in smell, sight and hearing. Furthermore, if a Dragon manages to successfully kill a Dragon, they become stronger after bathing in its blood. Akira also has the ability to transform into an Complete Dragon Should he chose to do so Dragon's OverBoost: When Akira Boosts his power his can focus it on a speific ability in this case he boost's Azreal's power Causing multiple Affect to happen. The Scales Located underneath Akira Skin Becomes even harder, his resistance to taking damage doubles during this time and the scales also become more noticable underneath his skin. Akira is Also able to use Azreal's wings Like This, This allow Akira to fly but not only that , the more of Azreal's power Akira manifests the More destructive Azreal's abilities Become and the more abilities of Azreal Akira is able to use one effect cause's Akira Light Attacks and pyshical Attack strengh to goes up as well as the boost from using his ability"OverBoost" with Azreal's Wings Akira can asorbs light twice as fast allowing him to attack more often, Akira Also Gain's a Tail and his teeth Become Shaper. 'Tetsu Hall Training: Three years In Two Weeks.' During The training Session Akira began to meditate more and more focusing in on his mental capabilities and discovering new and hidden power outputs within himself as well as creating new and improving old techniques as well as improving his stamina and mental fortitude, some of which he couldn't get to but knows it there, one of his newly Discovered abilities he Dubbed "OverBoost" though When he showed Hegai the ability Hegai Describe It as the power to kill even the Gods themselves and there an even more noticeable pressure emitted around him from the pure increase in his Power output as if gravity suddenly got heavier, Red and Blue streaks of lighting is emitted from his body though the streak of Lightning almost resembles flames, Akira also more violent than he's ever been, he literally tries to tear his opponent apart and his fighting is so much more brutal , Akira can Boost his abilities power output four times , the first boost doubles his power output , the second one boost his power output times four, and so on and so on, Akira can Max out at Five boost though After the fifth boost , Akira body will no longer be able to take the strain put on it and he'll become fatigued to the point where he can barely stand. 'Techniques He's Created:' Runa Bureido"Lunar Blade" This Is one of the techniques Akira has created during his Training Session the Attack uses a large amount of light which he body has been constantly absorbing and unleashes a highly contrasted blast usually like a slash towards an opponent or object, this attack can easily cut through most objects and even those with peak , heightened durability can be cut when he unleashes it at full strength and the more times he boosts his power the strong the attack's destructive power becomes, The Attack is at its strongest during the Night time and is even stronger on full moons because Akira uses the light emitted from the Moon itself to power it rather than using his own Chi to create it hence the name"Lunar Blade" 'Fenikkusu Faia"Phoenix Fire"' Akira Has also learned to control his fire much more freely not only that but he realized that he can make his flames even hotter and learned to control them more, Akira unleashes as much Fire as he possibly can from his body causing the flames to expand rapidly. The heat these flames can produce easily exceeds the temperature of magma, Akira can also further increase the heat by infusing his light manipulation into it further increasing the temperature, the destructive output of this attack can also be increased when he uses he overboost. 'Azure Flames"Gods Fire" ' These are the strongest flames Akira can produce at the moment and the flames can only be used when Akira has used his overboost at x4 and requires him to infuse every ounce of light that he's absorbed to fuel the flames meaning after he's done performs this he can't use his light manipulation for a period of time, The flames are blue instead of Akira's normal red coloration and the flames are noticeably hotter than his previous flames("Fenikkusu Faia") these flames incinerate everything it comes into contact with(unless it's immune to burning) and can even incinerate other flames. 'Electricity Infusion:' The user can infuse objects (usually a weapon), beings or powers with electricity, empowering and energizing them and allowing the user to manipulate their qualities and efficiency and use electricity in various ways to attack. 'Fire Solidification:' User can solidify fire, with the level of solidity going from loose jello to metal-like hardness or beyond. 'Light Attacks and Solidification :' The user can manipulate photons to solidify the light, with the level of solidity going from loose jello to metal-like hardness or beyond. The user can release/use light to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. 'Weapon of Choice' His Hands Breaker- Is A Weapon given to him By Hegai, The Weapon itself is just a hilt But When Akira channels His Energy into it.. Akira is able to Change the form of which his weapons takes at will for instance it can be a scythe one minute and a claymore another or any other type weapon he chose rather it's a brass knuckles or clubs if he can think of it he can make it This is due to his overall Energy Control Normally Someone might only be able to only make the blade take one form and or simple ones. Akira also has the ability to applies effects to his weapon as long as his can actually do it one example is Akira can add a burning effect to his weapon because of his ability to use fire, he can also apply a lighting effect paralyzing his opponent or stunning their momentarily, though that's not all thanks to his Energy control training he can apply other things like Destruction making his weapon able to cut/destroy other objects , Before that was All Akira could do because that's all he had learned though now the Blade is much more deadly than it was before Akira can infuse his Demonic and Angel energy into the weapon and upon doing so the Weapon take the form Black Gloves and Gives Akira unique Abilites as the Weapon takes on it's "Masters True Form", the Left of Glowing a Red Color and The Right One Glowing a Blue Color, So Far this is Actually when he's more dangerous with this weapon, his Left Hand Gains in destructive Power and His Right Gaining Durablity. None Feats *Has Come Back From The Dead Three times Each Time Stronger *Has Watched Kin and Coonor Get They Ass Beat By Wade *Has Defeated Kin in Combat During the gmfa With Two Broken Arms *Worked As A Detective in Kasahiana City *Has Walked Off fatal Stabbed Wounds *Saved Thousand OF People during the Gmfa momentarily from an attack by counter attacking it, which was an attack that combined the strenght of the more powerful people on the planet including his own. 'Background' "My Stories Just Getting Started" PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our participants to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Intelligence 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have participated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Generation 1 Category:Keiz's Rpc's & Npc's Category:RPC Category:Gods of Destruction